gsorbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Resident Evil (video game)
}} |publisher= Windows 95 Sega Saturn Capcom Nintendo DS }} |director=Shinji Mikami |producer=Masayuki Akahori |designer=Hideki Kamiya Hiroki Kato Kazunori Kadoi Koji Oda Satoshi Murata |artist=Isao Ohishi |writer=Kenichi Iwao Yasuyuki Saga Takahiro Arimitsu |composer=Makoto Tomozawa Akari Kaida Masami Ueda Mamoru Samuragoch Mitsuhiko Takano |series=''Resident Evil'' |platforms=PlayStation, Windows 95, Sega Saturn, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Network |released= Director's Cut Director's Cut Dual Shock Ver. Windows 95 Sega Saturn Nintendo DS PlayStation Network |NA=May 28, 2009}}}} |genre=Survival horror |modes=Single-player |ratings= |distribution=Physical, download |media=Optical disc }} Resident Evil, known as in Japan, is a survival horror video game by Capcom. The first installment in the Resident Evil series, it was originally released in 1996 for the PlayStation and was subsequently ported to the Sega Saturn and PC. In 2002, a remake of the game was released for the Nintendo GameCube featuring new graphics, voice acting and many gameplay changes. A Nintendo DS port of the original was released in 2006 titled Resident Evil: Deadly Silence. It was one of the first games to be dubbed a "survival horror", borrowing from the "ambient survival horror" genre coined by Alone in the Dark. Accordingly, Game Informer refers to "the original Resident Evil" as "one of the most important games of all time." The inspiration for Resident Evil was the earlier Capcom game Sweet Home. Shinji Mikami was initially commissioned to make a horror game set in a haunted mansion like Sweet Home. Gameplay The player's character is a member of a special law enforcement task force who is trapped in a mansion populated by dangerous mutated creatures. The objective of the game is to uncover the mystery of the mansion and ultimately escape alive. The game's graphics consist of 3D polygonal characters and objects superimposed over pre-rendered backdrops with pre-determined camera angles. The player controls the character by pushing the d-pad or analog stick left or right to rotate the character and then move the character forward or backwards by the pushing the d-pad up or down. To fulfill the game's objective, the player uncovers various documents that provide exposition about the game's narrative, as well as clues that help them solve various puzzles within the mansion. Key items are also available that give the player access to other items or new areas. The player can arm their character with weapons to defend themselves from enemies, although the ammunition available for each firearm is limited and the player must learn to conserve the ammunition they have for situations where they will really need it. To restore the character's health, the player uses first-aid sprays or three types of healing herbs that can be mixed together in different combinations for different healing effects. The carrying capacity of the player is limited depending on the character and items that the player does not wish to carry at the moment can be stored into an item box to be retrieved for later use. To save their progress, the player must pick up an ink ribbon and use it on any of the typewriters scattered through key locations in the game. However, the supply of ink ribbons the player can acquire is also limited much like the player's ammo and healing supplies. The various enemies the player encounters include infected creatures like flesh-eating zombies, zombie dogs, giant spiders, and crows, as well as artificial creatures with codenames such as "Hunters" and "Chimeras", as well as the game's ultimate adversary, a new type of biological weapon known as the "Tyrant". Plot Setting A series of bizarre murders have occurred on the outskirts of Raccoon City, with signs of cannibalism on the victims' remains. The Raccoon Police Department's Special Tactics And Rescue Service (STARS) are assigned to investigate the murders. STARS is divided into two teams: Alpha and Bravo. Bravo team is sent first, but after contact with them is lost, Alpha team is sent to investigate their disappearance. Characters The player has a choice between Alpha team members Chris Redfield or Jill Valentine as the main character. Chris, the male hero, has greater firepower and can take more damage from enemies, while the heroine Jill has a greater carrying capacity, as well as a lockpicking tool that gives her earlier access to some of the mansion's areas. The game's supporting characters includes Barry Burton, Alpha team's weapons expert who provides Jill with additional firepower; Rebecca Chambers, a surviving member of Bravo team who supports Chris with her medical expertise; and Albert Wesker, the captain of STARS and leader of Alpha team. The other members of STARS also appear through the course of the story dead or alive. Story The game begins on July 24, 1998 after Alpha team locates Bravo team's helicopter, but there are no signs of survivors; only a severed hand is found. While searching the area for further clues, Alpha team is attacked by ferocious dogs, one of which kills one of the team's members, Joseph Frost. Alpha's helicopter pilot, Brad Vickers, panics and takes off alone. Pursued by the dogs who killed their colleague, Alpha team is forced to seek refuge within a nearby mansion. It is believed to be abandoned. With the dogs roaming outside, the four remaining Alpha team members (Albert Wesker, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton and Jill Valentine) are trapped within. A gunshot rings out, and the player character moves to investigate. At this point, the player takes control of the character and begins to explore the mansion. One of the first discoveries is a member of Bravo team, Kenneth J. Sullivan, being eaten by a zombie. The character eventually finds the mansion to be riddled with puzzles, traps, and horrors. Scattered documents suggest that a series of illegal experiments were being undertaken on the property by a clandestine research team, under the authority and supervision of the Umbrella Corporation, a biomedical conglomerate. The creatures roaming the mansion and surrounding region are the results of these experiments, which have exposed the mansion's personnel and various animals and insects to a highly contagious and mutagenic biological agent known as the T-virus. After navigating a series of underground tunnels, passageways and buildings, the player discovers a secret underground laboratory containing the Umbrella Corporation's experiments, including the Tyrant. In the lab, Wesker reveals that he is a double agent working for Umbrella. The player finds himself having to fight the Tyrant T-002, a giant humanoid monster created through prolonged exposure to the T-virus. After the Tyrant is defeated, the player manages to escape the premises in the team helicopter. Development English localization The original PlayStation version of Resident Evil featured several considerable changes between its original Japanese release and its English-language counterparts. The North American and European versions of the intro were heavily cut. Shots of mangled corpses were edited out, as well as scenes featuring the character Chris Redfield smoking a cigarette. The Japanese PlayStation version, Bio Hazard, also features a vocal ending theme performed by Fumitaka Fuchigami that was not in any other versions of the game. The auto-aiming function was disabled and the numbers of ink ribbons found by the player were reduced. Capcom also planned to eliminate the "fourth dimensional" item boxes for the North American version (meaning that any item the player stored in one item box could not be retrieved in another), but they were restored for the released version of the game in North America. The later released GameCube version of the game features a hidden difficulty setting called "Real Survival," which eliminates the fourth dimensional item boxes. Japanese voice acting for the game was also recorded, but ultimately unused.Bio Hazard: Complete disc, bundled with Bio Hazard: Director's Cut Dual Shock Ver.''Bio Hazard Symphony Op. 91, Disc 2 Track 9 According to Mikami, the Japanese voice acting was removed from the game as he found the quality of the performances to be unsatisfactory. , The True Story Behind BIO HAZARD, page 157. Title change The game was originally called Bio Hazard in Japan. However, it was decided to change the name in the US and Europe after Chris Kramer, the Director of Communications at Capcom, pointed out that it would be impossible to trademark "Biohazard" in the US. Among others, another game and a band already were using the name. Capcom therefore decided to run a contest within its company to find a new name. They eventually settled on Resident Evil, since the game takes place in a mansion. It is currently not available on the United Kingdom Playstation Network Store. Sega Saturn version The Sega Saturn version added an unlockable Battle Game minigame in which the player must traverse through a series of rooms from the main game and eliminate all enemies within them with the weapons selected by the player. This minigame features two exclusive enemies not in the main game: a zombie version of Wesker and a gold-colored Tyrant. The player's performance is graded at the end of the minigame. The Saturn version also features exclusive enemy monsters, such as a re-skinned breed of Hunters known as Ticks and a second Tyrant prior to the game's final battle. Exclusive outfits for Jill and Chris were added as well. PC version The PC version featured the uncensored footage from the Japanese version, but the opening intro is in full color rather than black and white. Support for 3D accelerators was added as well, allowing for much sharper graphics. Two new unlockable weapons were added, a MAC-10 for Jill and an FN Minimi for Chris. New unlockable outfits for Chris and Jill were added as well. Game Boy Color version (unreleased) A Game Boy Color version of Resident Evil was planned, but later canceled by Capcom, citing that the port was of poor quality. Capcom later released a new game in the series for the platform titled Resident Evil Gaiden. GameCube remake |publisher= Wii }} |director=Shinji Mikami |producer=Hiroyuki Kobayashi |designer=Koji Kakae Joesuke Kaji Shigenori Nishikawa |composer=Shusaku Uchiyama Makoto Tomozawa Misao Senbongi |series=''Resident Evil'' |platforms=Nintendo GameCube, Wii |released='Nintendo GameCube' Wii |genre=Survival horror |modes=Single-player |ratings= |distribution=Physical }} In 2002, a remade version of the game, known as Resident Evil in Western regions and as Biohazard in Japan, was released for the Nintendo GameCube. This was part of an exclusivity agreement between Capcom and Nintendo that spanned three new games. The title includes a variety of new gameplay elements, environments, and story details as well as state of the art visuals. Shinji Mikami has stated that the remake is "70% different from the original." The game is notable for its nearly photo-realistic environments, all of which are pre-rendered. The remake features all-new graphics and sound, and also incorporates gameplay elements from the later installments such as the use of body language to indicate the main character's health and the 180-degree turn. In addition, it introduced a new running style that was also used in Resident Evil Zero, and several new areas were added to the game. The overall plot remains largely unchanged. The original live-action FMV segments were redone in CG, with the voice acting done by a new cast. The script was rewritten to have a more serious tone and improved translation, as opposed to the unprofessional dialogue and roughly-translated script of the original. Gameplay mechanics are largely the same although most of the puzzles have been changed and the player can equip a defensive weapon that can be used when seized by an enemy. Additionally, the remake features many unlockable game modes, secrets, and various endings not found in the original. It also restores the George Trevor subplot, and splices other main characters of the Resident Evil games, such as William Birkin and Alexia Ashford into the game's backstory. The GameCube version of Resident Evil sold over 1.35 million copies. ''Deadly Silence'' A Nintendo DS port of the original Resident Evil, titled Resident Evil: Deadly Silence was made to commemorate the tenth anniversary of the series. Deadly Silence includes a "Classic Mode", the original game with minimal enhancements and touch-screen support, and a "Rebirth Mode", containing a greater amount of enemies and a series of new puzzles that make use of the platform's specifications. The game makes use of the dual screen display with the top screen used to display the map, along with the player's remaining ammunition and health (determined by the color of the background); while the bottom screen displays the main action, and can be switched to show the player's inventory. The DS version also includes updated play mechanics: the 180-degree turn introduced in Resident Evil 3, along with the knife button and tactical reload from Resident Evil 4. The updated controls are applicable to both Classic and Rebirth modes. Dialog and loading screens can now be skipped. The live-action footage was still censored, even in the game's Japanese release; however, the scene showing Kenneth's decapitated head was kept. In "Rebirth", new puzzles are added that use the system's touch-screen. "Knife Battle" sequences, viewed from a first-person perspective, are also added, in which the player must fend off incoming enemies by swinging the knife via the stylus. One particular puzzle requires the player to resuscitate an injured comrade by blowing into the built-in microphone. The player can also shake off enemies by using the touch screen, performing a melee attack. The game also includes wireless LAN support for up to four players with two different multiplayer game modes. The first is a cooperative mode in which each player must help each other solve puzzles and escape the mansion together. The other is a competitive mode in which the objective is to get the highest score out of all the players by destroying the most monsters, with the tougher monsters being worth more points. There are three playable multiplayer stages and nine playable characters. Wii version A Wii version of the Resident Evil remake originally released for the GameCube was released in Japan on December 25, 2008. As with the previous Wii versions of Resident Evil 4 and Resident Evil Zero, the game saw minimal changes in its transition to the Wii. The Wii version was released in North America and Europe in June 2009 under the title Resident Evil Archives: Resident Evil. Resident Evil: The Umbrella Conspiracy is a 1998 novelization of the 1996 video game Resident Evil, was written by author S.D. Perry as the first book in her series of ''Resident Evil'' novels. The novel combines Jill's and Chris scenarios into one narrative and features all five of the main characters (including Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers and Albert Wesker). The book also takes liberty with the original source materials; the most notable difference being the inclusion of an original character named Trent, an insider from Umbrella Corporation who provides Jill with information about the Spencer Mansion prior to the events of the mansion incident. Since the book was written a few years before the Nintendo GameCube remake, the novelization omits the presence of Lisa Trevor in the mansion. However, the book does allude to the original version of George Trevor's Journal from The True Story Behind Bio Hazard, as well as the short story it contained Bio Hazard: The Beginning, which involved the disappearance of Chris Redfield's friend, Billy Rabbitson. Another notable difference in the novels is moving the location of Raccoon City from the Midwest to Pennsylvania, apparently about an hour's drive from New York. Reception Review: Resident Evil (GameCube), GamePro, April 30, 2002. Retrieved on 2010-01-08. |1UP = DS: B GC: A Wii: C+ |MC = Wii: 76% (11 reviews) PS: 91% (8 reviews) GC: 91% (35 reviews) DS: 71% (34 reviews) }} The PlayStation game was a best seller in North America. The game received positive reviews from critics. For example, GameSpot praised the game, while Computer Gaming World gave a more mixed review for the PC version in explaining that they "tried to hate it with its graphic violence, rampant sexism, poor voice acting and use of every horror cliché however...it's actually fun." In total, according to Capcom's Investor Relations website, the original Resident Evil has sold 2,750,000 units. The GameCube remake of Resident Evil sold 1.35 million units in total. GameSpot said about the remake: "Capcom has nearly perfected its craft and created the best Resident Evil ever". IGN mentioned at the time that the remake was "The prettiest, most atmospheric and all-around scariest game we've ever played". References External links * * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/bio/ Biohazard official GameCube version website] (Japanese) * [http://web.archive.org/web/20030611043734/http://www.capcom-europe.com/residentevil/remake/ Resident Evil official European GameCube version website] * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/ds_bio/ Bio Hazard: Deadly Silence official website] (Japanese) * [http://www.segasaturn.co.uk/games/pal/R/residentevil/ Resident Evil] at SegaSaturn.co.uk * [http://residentevil.wikia.com/ Resident Evil] at Wikia Category:1996 video games Category:Cancelled Game Boy Color games Category:GameCube action-adventure games Category:GameCube games Category:Mobile phone games Category:Nintendo DS action-adventure games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Resident Evil games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Video game censorship Category:Video game remakes Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in 1998 Category:Video games set in the United States Category:Wii games Category:Windows games ar:ريزدنت إيفل (لعبة فيديو) bg:Resident Evil (игра) cs:Resident Evil (videohra) da:Resident Evil (spil) de:Resident Evil (Computerspiel) es:Resident Evil (videojuego) fa:رزیدنت ایول (بازی رایانه‌ای) fr:Resident Evil (jeu vidéo) id:Resident Evil (permainan video) it:Resident Evil lt:Resident Evil 1 hu:Resident Evil (videojáték) ja:バイオハザード (ゲーム) no:Resident Evil (videospill) pl:Resident Evil (gra komputerowa) pt:Resident Evil (jogo eletrônico) ru:Resident Evil (игра) fi:Resident Evil sv:Resident Evil (spel) th:เรซิเดนต์อีวิล (วิดีโอเกม) uk:Resident Evil zh:生化危機